ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Invincible Pro Wrestling
Invincible Pro Wrestling Welcome to the brank new E-Fed, Invicible Pro Wrestling. We are here to revolutionize the e-fedding game, the E-Fed world is not going to be the same. How many times before have we heard the same pitching sale, and once you joined you realized that there was nothing revolutionary there. You realized that all that game changing promises were all empyth. It was the same old formula you at a thousand other E-Fed's before. IPW is putting a stop to those false claims. IPW wrestling is truely a game changer, of course we keep old school elements for the game like, the role-playing aspect but there is much more. IPW is a battling card E-Fed mixed with role-playing aspects. We do not strive to have the best roleplayers in the game, we do not strive to be the best E-Fed, we strive to be the most originial E-Fed out there. You will not see the greatest results ever, but you will have the most fun ever. If you want something different, here we are. We are the game changer. We are currently accepting applications from anyone interested in joined IPW. History Invincible Pro Wrestling was founded by Rick Ross. After the closing of Bay State Wrestling RIck Ross felt that something was missing from the wrestling world. Ross decided to pool up his money and start his own wrestling alliance, IPW. Ross asked friend Byron Carroll to come on and help sign new talent and serve as his vice president. How You Succeed Success and failure is based on how you build a story. You could have the best role-play in the world but if it doesn't fit in to anything about your character you won't win. Role-plays are scored based on the following rubric. EARNABLE POINTS ---- The roleplays will be graded on a scale of 1-10 based on five categories. Four of them should seem familiar: Storyline Progression – Up to 10 points Did the promo accomplish something? Has the storyline between wrestlers moved along so that it is now at more-developed point than the start of the promo? If we want to reward purpose-driven promos, a category like this is a must. This area is where you develop either an internal storyline which progresses for the fans to see or you continue to work with others on developing a multifaceted storyline involving two or more BSW characters. External storylines are fine preference will go to those who involve other BSW characters (including in character staff) Does your promo tell me about Lindsay Lohan going to jail, or does it tell me about your opponent/match for the next show? Stay on point. The more you talk about your opponent/match, the more points you get. It's just that simple. 2 points is pretty much a given 2 points is awarded for mentioning other IPW Characters 2 points is awarded for internal storyline 2 points is awarded for external storyline 2 points is awarded for the promo accomplishing something Grammar/Mechanics – Up to 10 points The grammar/mechanics category is broken into 2 5-point categories. One is grammar/mechanics, and the other is writing style. The grammar/mechanics category is mostly a punitive measure to knock some points off promos that are unclear and difficult to read. The writing style is a way to reward the players who are particularly good writers, and are good at spinning words together in their promos. I know we're judging on content here, but a little grammar goes a long way. If I read a promo where the writer hasn't bothered to capitalize at the start of a sentence, writes in text-speak, and is difficult to read because of all the errors, it tells me that the writer didn't put a lot of effort into it. Having a category like this rewards clear writers and gives lazier ones an impetus to clean things up. Was the promo easy to follow or leave more of a blinking confusion? Punctuation, typos and blatant spelling errors, as well as general flow of the role-play are considered in this category. Most of us are not English majors and let's say your gimmick requires you to be a terrible grammar user... well then that would be graded in here if you used the grammar correctly for your character. The main focus is if the promo was easy to read or if the mistakes and flow were just too bad to read past. Sweet cream on an ice cream sandwich, this is important. We all make mistakes. We all make spelling mistakes and that's completely understandable. And I understand that the spell checker on most Word Programs doesn't work that well, but ridiculously bad spelling gets a boot. Text-message spelling is a prime example of this. You're shouldn't be spelled with ur. Doing so will earn a low score. So if you make a mistake, okay. If you make the same mistake again and again and again...then it becomes a problem. 2 points is pretty much a given 4 points is for good grammar/mechanics 4 points is for a good writing style Overall Content/Entertainment Value – Up to 10 points Sometimes it's just a gut feeling. Even if I can't break it down into categories, there are times after I've read a promo where I just think, "Wow that was amazing!" Having a category for overall content gives graders some leeway if a promo just gives them that wow-feeling. Did it draw some form of entertainment, Drama, Horror, Comedy...ECT? Largely the ability related to all the others to keep the readers/judges attention, the enjoyable humor, feel good moments, powerful messages or events and personalities will get high points here. Monotone or generic characters will most likely struggle the most with this category. High points for originality. Does your promo grip us? Do we believe it? Does it make us laugh if it's supposed to? Do we believe your character's a legitimate hard case if we’re supposed to? How well you get your character across dictates the amount of points you get from this area. Entertain us. If we’re bored reading it, you're going to get low points. Points here are subjective Authenticity – Up to 10 points Do the characters in the promo act in a way that fits their personalities? Does the action make sense given the wrestlers' current storylines? All in all - does it make sense for what happened in the promo to have taken place? Note: I'm not talking about realism here. It's okay to have dream sequences or other fantasy elements. As long as it makes sense given the characters and the story, it's absolutely fine. A big part of a good roleplay is sticking to who your character is meant to be. If you're new to the fed, the crowd isn't going to go wild or hate your guts everytime you get some camera time. You're new, you have to have done something to win the fans over. Treat this with reality. A new guy wouldn't walk out and instantly get the crowd to love him. Also, stick in character. If your character has an ego, play up his/her ego. If they are honorable, then be honorable. Jumping from one characteristic to another with no reason will get you low points here. 2.5 points is pretty much a given 2.5 points is given if the characters in the promo act in a way that fits their personalities 2.5 points is given if the action makes sense given the wrestlers' current storylines 2.5 points is given if it makes sense for what happened in the promo to have taken place Relevance to League Affairs – Up to 10 points Does the wrestler talk about the upcoming show? Does he talk about past shows? Does he talk about opponents he’s faced in the league? Does he talk about league titles? If your wrestler acts like a functioning member of the league, he’ll score fine in this category. If your wrestler acts like a functioning member of the league, he’ll score fine in this category. 2 points is pretty much a given 2 points is given if the wrestler talks about the upcoming show 2 points is given if he talks about past shows 2 points is given he or she talks about opponents he or she faced in the league 2 points is given he talk about league titles ---- BONUS POINTS ---- Strike First Bonus - 1 point is awarded for being the first to post in a promo period you'll get a bonus point, there is a requirement here though that this initial post must be a valid full length promo, snippets will not count unless I feel they are relevant enough. Multi Post Bonus - 1 point is awarded If you are real ambitious and post more than one promo. Segment Bonus - 1 point is awarded If you post one or more segments for the upcoming show. ---- PENALTIES ---- Accuracy - If information in the scene is inaccurate or invalid then the scene will be docked 2 points for the first inaccuracy and 1 point for each thereafter, major inaccuracies or oversights may be docked an additional point. Lack of Realism - How realistic is your scene? Do you have a newcomer challenging the champ to a deathmatch? What about a public murder or very violent assault? Uncensored explicit sexual content? Keep in mind we're working in the image of a real wrestling promotion. I'll dock points if you go too far out there. Last 24 Hours If - your first post comes within the last 24 hours you will be docked a point. This is to push the concept of pomoing early. Possible Points 50 Plus 3 Bonus Points to be Awarded. Contact Us IPW Wrestling Follow us on Twitter [https://twitter.com/IPWcentral @'IPWcentral']